Ja'Guare
Ja'Guare was a Khajiit who joined the Dark Brotherhood as an Assassin. Born on the 25th of Sun's Dusk, 4E 186, in the Rimmen providence of Elsweyr, he was raised as a capable tradesmen and racketeer owner. His parents were nomadic salespeople and would travel many miles to sell their valuable wares, even as far as the state of Skyrim. Secretly, he would assassinate small business owners to forward his own company needs. As an accountable member of society, he was very careful about how he went about. He became an intelligent and cunning Khajiit, and this prompted the Dark Brotherhood to find and recruit him to their creed. Dark Brotherhood Life Assignments His position in the Dark Brotherhood became fierce and difficult compared to the others appointed by Nazir. It consisted of political blackmail, trade extortion, and assassination. After each contracted kill for the brotherhood, he would dedicate their soul to the dread father himself to appease him. His targets were more than mere peasants, he would take out key members of the society, business owners, other thanes, and mill owners. By doing this he would spread mass chaos on a political and much grander scale than any other member in the Brotherhood. Sithis Worship As a prominent member of the Dark Brotherhood, he had a refined view of the spreading of chaos. Unlike his under-associates, he never committed mass killing sprees or high profile murder to honor Sithis' values. He would instead stalk single targets around different holds and kill them when no one could see, this would spread chaos enough for him to be noticed by Sithis himself. He crafted a shrine to Sithis in the Sanctuary, where he would leave a new offering every day, this could be nightshade, diamonds or an item from one of his victims. If someone upset him with something they said, he would kill them, justifying his actions by saying that his God allowed such acts to be performed in his honor. Equipment His father trained him proficiently in blades and archery, and once he joined the Dark Brotherhood, he was taught advanced combat and all forms of stealth. From his training, he was adept at single-blade sword fighting, and wore custom Dark Brotherhood armor. Quotes Engaging Dialogue *"Go, lead on." (when initially asked to follow) *"Three is too much." (if you already have a follower) *"You're taking us somewhere warm, I trust?" (when traveling) *"If anyone sneaks up on us, I'll smell them coming." (when sneaking) *"Ja'Guare assists you." (assists in a kill) *"These sands are cold, but Ja'Guare feels warmness within Sithis." (Winter environment) *"I'll shoulder some of your burden." (open inventory) *"We follow, then." (Ending Dialogue) *"Ja'Guare will follow." (Ending dialogue) *"Head on, then. I'll keep an eye out." (told to wait) *"We should move." (While waiting) *"We'll be waiting, then, stay alert." (Waiting) *"When is it time?" (Waiting) *"Ja'Guare muffles your footsteps." (Stop waiting) *"Then, our sanctuary is where I'll be." (Dismissed) Commands *''"Question?" (ask command)'' *''"Consider it done."'' (assassination order) *''"Not possible." (in-completeable task order)'' *''"Is that all?"'' (multi-kill completion) *''"Even Ja'Guare have their limits. No.", (When refusing to steal an item).'' Combat *''"Give up while you still can!" (suppressive attacking)'' *''"I will put you down!"'' (having been struck) *''"You have to do better than that!" (being struck by an arrow/magic)'' *''"Die, beast!"'' (Upon attacking hostile animals) *"Why not slice your own throat, save me the trouble?" (before finishing blow) *"Unlucky pest, die swiftly." (before finishing blow) *"Go to Sithis" (finishing quote) *"To the cell with you" (finishing quote) Location *''"By Sithis..."'' (in wonder of location) *''“We have found a cave. I do not think there are warm fires and friendly faces inside.” (cave finding)'' *''"Something smells...... Wrong."'' (when nearing a dangerous area) *''"By Sithis, A Dwarven city, still here after thousands of years..."'' (when finding a Dwemer ruin) *''"The old Nords sure did love their stonework...pathetic"'' (when nearing an old temple or barrow) Bumping *''"Be careful!"'' *''"Huh?"'' *''"Not again. Stop"'' Response to Spells *''"Even my claws feel sharper.", (Courage) *"Ah! I feel like I just woke from meditation.", (Healing Hands) Pain *"Hunh!"'' *''"Argh!"'' *''"That's your best? Huh?"'' *''"Enough...of this!"'' *''"Sithis, no!"'' *''"Oof!"'' Knocked Down *''"No...not like this...Sithis..protect me..."'' __NOEDITSECTION____NOCONTENTCONVERT____NOINDEX____NOTITLECONVERT__ Category:Khajiit Category:Dark Brotherhood Member